Purple Monster
The Purple Monster is a strange monster and the antagonist of the mysterious This Is My House series. He is depicted as an enigmatic, nameless entity of unfathomable power that regularly abducts helpless victims to be part of his collection, seeking companionship but also freely admiting to "hating" everything, due to not understanding how simple things work. As a result of its uncaring nature and frustration it often tortures, kills or devours victims, though never shows particular pleasure in the acts, seeing it all as rather pointless, yet always seeking new victims presumable chosen at random, since it can manifest at any point in space, often in gigantic forms and swallows victims' homes whole - transporting them to its realm, where they can never escape. After he traps his victims in his home, he'll cage them up as part of his "collection" of things in his house. He also has a habbit of randomly eating his victims, where they do not die immediately, nor are they realistically digested, but are sent through random 4th dimensional horrors inside his body. Appearances This Is My House The Purple Monster shows the audience his house thats so small that he has trouble fitting in the house, though it is small on the outside, inside it is much larger, and is said to go on forever. The Monster has a collection of random things such a furniture, food, trapped humans in cages, animals, and even other monsters. Two children, and brother and sister manage to escape their cage to contront the monster, and while the purple monster acts polite at first, he shockingly devours the boy at random with the sister running away, unable to find an exit, seeing that the house may never come to an end. She was eventually attacked by another one of the monsters' captives. This Is My Girlfriend Going insane from loneliness, the Purple Monster is convinced that he needs a girlfriend to save him from loneliness, he takes a male teenager that he caged up with his friend and girlfriend, and calls him his own girlfriend, not really able to tell the diffrence between male and female humans. Like the girl from the last story, the boy manages to escape from the monster himself yet unable to escape the large house. During the boy trying to escape, the monster is seen with the teenage girl this time, and at random decides to eat her, after, the boy runs into monster again, demanding to know where his friends are, the monster responds to this by throwing him down a bottomless pit, in the form of a bathroom sink. The other teenage boy's whereabouts are unknown. Personality For all intents and purposes the Monster is an all-powerful, all-knowing yet completely uncaring entity - its only true limits seem to be an inability to understand emotions or value in everyday life, perhaps due to its unimaginable scale of influence : as such he is a malevolent yet confused creature stated to hate all things yet seeking company, which drives its actions - while often seen as horrific and cruel, the Monster has no sadistic delight nor deep mourning over its actions, seeming to be beyond the usual sphere of "good" or "evil". His moods forever shifting and making him extremely unpredictable. Inspirations The Monster has very Lovecraftian themes and is likely inspired by this style of horror, though also mixed with some dark comedy and surrealism - its creator has been stated as a fan of H.P. Lovecraft so the similarities are more than just chance. Category:Kidnapper Category:Insecure Category:Predator Category:Man-Eaters Category:Internet Villains Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Enigmatic Category:Gaolers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Nameless